Wouldn't have it any other way
by Love Chocolate Writing
Summary: As Jason is regaining his memories, one person stays in his mind at all times, Reyna daughter of Bellona. When one flashback changes the way he feels about Piper, Jason is left more confused then ever. ONESHOT! Written for PJO Ship Week.


**WRITTEN FOR PJO SHIPS WEEK! **_  
_

**Week of September 17th Jason/Reyna (or Jason/Piper)**

**Week of September 24th Percy/Annabeth**

**Please check out the poll on my profile page. **

**I don't own PJO. Enjoy!**

* * *

Wouldn't Have it Any Other Way

_Jason couldn't sleep. Something was nagging at him keeping him awake, his thoughts of Reyna racing through his head. It had always been that every praetor always ended up dating the other, but this was different Reyna was the kind of person that saw what people wanted and did the opposite._

_A faint creak was heard to Jason's left, to the other Praetor house. Glancing over, Jason watched as Reyna walked out of her villa into in cold October air. Jason couldn't help but stare even at 2 in the morning with a lack of sleep clearly sketched on her face Jason couldn't help but think she was beautiful. _

_At loss for all self-control Jason suddenly found himself walking out into the small yard in between the two houses. Reyna sat down on a lawn chair staring up at the stars. _

"_Aren't they amazing, they just do their job and everyone adores them," Reyna turned her head and looked Jason in the eye. "Do you ever feel under appreciated?" _

_Jason was at loss for words, Reyna was usually a very closed off person but every once in while Reyna and Jason would have their late night talks where they poured out their feelings and thoughts to each other, but a question like this never came up. _

"_Yeah sometimes. I mostly feel lonely, and rejected." Jason said without thinking, he realized what he said and watched Reyna's face try to grasp what he just said. _

"_Is this about a girl?" She smirked. _

_Jason blushed, of course the girl was her, but the way she always knew his point before he did made him feel stupid. "Uh Yea." _

"_What cohort is she in?" Reyna asked flipping his legs to the side of the chair, so that her entire body was now facing Jason who was still standing awkwardly at the door. _

_Jason stared at the ground, moving his foot in circles, his face on fire, he couldn't just say Reyna's cohort she would know. _

"_Fine you won't answer that one, how about this one. What's she like?" _

_Jason looked up a smirk on his face. "She's beautiful, rebellious, and an amazing leader," His smirk turned into a smile as he watched understanding came over her. He was on a roll. "She's annoying sometimes, but totally trustworthy, even though she's slow to trust. She's the most amazing person ever." Jason smiled as he sat down across from Reyna. "And the best part is that she has the best name ever, Reyna." _

_Jason waited for Reyna's reaction, but she just stared at him, Jason feared that she didn't feel the same way and he just wasted his breath, but he was clearly wrong. _

_Jason's thoughts vanished as he felt Reyna's soft lips on his, every worry or problem gone. He was in pure bliss. _

_They broke apart breathing heavily. "I'm going to take that as you feeling the same way," Jason said, as Reyna punched him. _

"_Sparky of course I feel the same way," _

_And of course only a few days later he had to taken from the love of his life and his memories washed. _

Jason now felt extremely guilty as his memories came back to him and he stood their helplessly holding Piper's hand like Reyna didn't exist.

New Rome was coming into view, and Jason could see the crowd of Romans standing there waiting, and Jason felt guilty, because here he would come walking off holding some Greek's hand in front of Reyna. Reyna had always been slow to trust and trusted very few people, and here comes Jason the only person she has trusted everything with openly betraying anything that they had and any trust that they had.

"Jason aren't you excited you get to go home!" Piper said overly excited.

Jason nodded but his head pounded and his stomach felt nauseous. "Piper I think it would be best if I went first, then Annabeth, then the rest of you and please don't act like we are dating, the Romans are uh slow to trust and wouldn't want you to get hurt," Jason said hoping that she would believe his lies.

"Alright," Piper smiled as she placed a kiss on Jason's lips. Jason just stood there not kissing back like he usually would. "Are you okay?" Piper asked concerned that he didn't kiss back.

"Fine just nervous," Jason said. Sure of course he was nervous, he was scared, scared of seeing Reyna again, would she still feel the same way after 8 months and what about Piper. Jason would have to choose between two girls, two people he cared so much about.

Jason's heart started to beat outside of his chest as the group of Romans grew closer and closer. He watched familiar faces all looking for the same thing him.

It took Jason a moment to find Reyna, his heart melted as he saw the slight bags under her eyes clearly hidden by makeup, the stress lines on her face and the slight sorrow clearly etched on her face even from 20 feet in the sky.

Annabeth walked off first the second the ship hit the ground. "Hello Romans I am Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena and Architect of Olympus," Jason didn't watch the rest, he knew what would happen and it killed him to watch. How he wanted to run up to Reyna and smother her in kisses, tell her how much he missed her but now he had Piper.

Jason walked off next; he smiled inwardly as gasps spread out across the Roman campers. "Uhh Hi I'm Jason Grace son of Zeus," He said acting confused. The reactions were priceless, but Reyna's reaction hurt him.

"Jason, do you remember us? Its me-"

"Rey, and that's Gwen, Dakota man lay off the Kool Aid. Octavian murder any teddy bears lately. Hazel hey." Jason listed off, a smirk forming on his lips, then a triumphant grin as he watched Reyna's sorrow wash away like chalk in the rain.

"Jason," Reyna gasped. Jason just smiled taking in her beauty, he had no words, they began walking closer, but Piper just had to ruin the moment.

"Hi I'm Piper McLean Daughter of Aphrodite," Piper smiled putting her hand out. Reyna looked annoyed that Piper ruined their moment, but hesitantly took her hand. "Oh And I'm Jason's girlfriend." Reyna dropped her hand shocked and turned and left.

Jason stood in shock at what just happened. Anger started to bubble to the surface. "Piper what the Hades did you just do?" He shouted, not even caring that sparks were flying off of him in a thousand different directions.

Piper shrugged, but Jason could see a smirk hidden behind her fake confused look. Angrily, Jason shoved past Piper, causing her to fall to the ground as he made his way though the crowd.

Once away from the crowd, Jason sighed at a clear view of his home for most of his life, but frowned. "Rey first," He muttered.

Jason knew Camp Jupiter by heart, every turn every hiding spot, and luckily by being Reyna's best friend he knew exactly where she would be, the little side yard in between the two praetor villa's.

Sprinting, Jason made his way to the Praetor Villa's as a wave of memories smacked him in the face. A soft sob yanked him out of every memory taken place here.

Jason jumped over the fence walked slowly towards the sobbing Reyna. "Rey, didn't you also say that children of war don't ever cry." That earned him a knife flying towards his face.

"Why did you do it Jason, did I mean nothing to you?' Reyna sobbed, pulling her knees to her chest, looking expectantly up at Jason.

"Rey, now that I look back I let Piper date me because I knew I was missing something, you. I thought Piper was what I was missing, but as I gained my memories back and you were in my every thought, I knew what I was missing was you, not just a girlfriend, but my girl, Reyna daughter of Bellona," Jason sighed, sitting down in the chair across from Reyna exactly like he did when they shared their first kiss.

"Rey listen to me, I love you and only you, Piper's not you, and I want you," Jason said putting his index finger under her chin. "I love you Rey." Now it was Jason waiting for the response.

Reyna quickly wiped her tears and looked Jason in the eye. "I love you too Sparky."

Exactly like it happened the first time, Jason didn't remember leaning he just knew he was kissing her and she was kissing him, and that it wasn't a dream.

They broke apart and Reyna looked Jason in the eye, "Don't think this means that I'm not going to give you a hard time anymore,"

Jason smiled. "I wouldn't have any other way."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
